


hey soldier (Comic)

by Chierei, FoxSteel



Series: Exquisite [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Future Fic, Illustrations, Jealous Edward Nygma, Lingerie, M/M, Oswald CobbleTHOT, Oswald is a troll, Poor Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSteel/pseuds/FoxSteel
Summary: Bruce accidentally discovers more than he ever wanted to know about Penguin and Riddler's sex life. He regrets everything.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Exquisite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642549
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	hey soldier (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _hey soldier_ by Chierei with art by FoxSteel.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo excited to finally be able to share this! Thank you to FoxSteel for doing such an amazing job on this commission! Please check out their beautiful works! You can find more of her work their [Tumblr](https://foxsteel--fanart.tumblr.com/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fox_steel_fanart/). You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://chierei.tumblr.com/) as well!
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed! We both worked hard on this and would love any feedback! <3


End file.
